


Intoxicated

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: A little bit of drunken sex never hurt anybody.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written smut so... Enjoy this horrible mess of limbs.

The smell of bourbon, dark rum, and eggnog filled the kitchen as James, RG, Vic, and Frost were engaged in a heavily inebriated game of Heads-Up.

“Erm, they look like sausages with fur!” RG slurred, her phone on James’s forehead as she tried to explain what word was on the screen.

“Sausages with fur?” James asked, eyebrow raising.

“Yeah,” RG laughed, “and the Queen has like 10 of them!” James passed and went to the next one before the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the round.

“CORGIS, JAMES! THEY WERE CORGIS!” she grunted, Vic and Frost laughing at the confused man.

“You could’ve said they were dogs, you know.” James pouted before breaking out into a grin and pocketing RG’s phone. She was about to protest when Vic popped in.

“Guys, it’s getting late. We’re gonna head to bed. See you in the morning.” Frost was already gone, probably to play video games while Vic was walking back to her room, obviously going to be with Semper for the night.

Turning back to her fiancé, RG looked as frightening as she could manage while drunk and looking at the love of her life. “Give me my phone back, James.” She couldn’t hide the smile in her voice as she looked up at the tall man.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small device. “Oh, this?” A smirk crossed his face, “You’re gonna have to catch me first.” At that, James booked it down the hall towards their room. RG took off after him, though his long legs gave him an advantage that she didn’t have.

Coming to a stop in their room, she shut and locked the door behind her. “There’s nowhere to run, James. Just give me the phone,” she all but growled, looking at her lover standing in front of their bed.

“Make me.”

RG tackled him onto the bed, straddling his hips and grabbing his wrist in her hands. Both were panting and out of breath as they look in each other’s eyes. She plucked the phone out of his hands and tossed it onto the nightstand before turning back to James, who had an eyebrow raised at her abandoning her prize.

Suddenly, she crashed her lips to his. James pulled away, eyes almost black with lust as he sat up, keeping RG on his lap. One of his hands came to rest behind her head, the other on her lower back and he leaned in to kiss her again, this time less rushed and more passionate.

He groaned at the taste of her, his tongue running across her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She granted it and he pushed past her lips, tracing the sensitive ridges on the roof of her mouth.

RG moaned, pulling away and tilting her head back for James to nip and suck at her neck. He starting biting at the junction of her neck and shoulder when she ran her fingers through his hair and scratched her nails against his scalp.

Within seconds, she was on her back with James above her, mouth still connected to her neck. “Mine,” he growled, moving to mark her on the other side. His hips ground into hers and he was rewarded with a gasp that turned into a low moan.

“Yours,” RG gasped as his hips were lowered into her again, a prominent bulge in his jeans. “Please, James.”

“Please what?” he said against her neck, his voice husky. She gripped his hair and dragged his lips up to hers.

“Fuck me,” she murmured against his lips, smirking as his muscles tensed up at those words.

With a new desperation, they lost their clothes in a matter of seconds and were under the covers, James between RG’s legs. He was breathing hard, lust and alcohol coursing through his veins.

There was no more teasing as he slammed home, shuddering and groaning at the sensation. The alcohol made his head fuzzy and his blood warm and he wasted no time frantically thrusting, giving her no time to adjust.

“You’re so good, love. So hot and tight and wet,” he grunted, his head dropping to her neck as the sensation of being inside her weakened his resolve. “Fuck, I need you.”

“Need you too,” RG panted out, her legs wrapping around James’s narrow hips to urge him on, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Harder, faster, James, please!”

His head was dizzy, love and lust and alcohol all flooding his senses as he pistoned his hips against hers. He could feel the coiling in the pit of his stomach, his hands fisting the sheets next to her head.

“I’m not gonna last,” he grunted through clenched teeth. RG raked her nails down his back as he slammed harder and faster into her. He felt his orgasm approaching, trying with all his might to get her there. “I’m gonna come, RG. Please, RG, please say you’re close. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come.”

He felt her walls pulse around his cock as the tension in his belly bottomed out, the coil snapping. He sobbed his release into her neck, feeling her nails dig into his back as a scream tore itself from her throat while he worked them through their climaxes.

RG shuddered one last time, her hips bucking into his before she went limp under him, panting heavily and heart racing.

James’s arms gave out and he plopped on top of his fiancée and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was worried he hurt her until she wound her arms and legs around him.

He pulled out before he softened too much, grimacing at the gush of liquid that came out. Grabbing his t-shirt, he cleaned them up before curling up against his girl’s back, making sure the covers were over them.

“Love you,” she murmured, drowsy from the alcohol and their recent activities.

“I love you too, my precious girl. Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Her breathing evened out and James was able to relax and placed a kiss on the back of her neck before letting sleep overtake him. A smile played across his face at the fact that she was his and he was hers. Nothing could ever take her away now.


End file.
